14 El Número de la Buena Suerte
by aguilareal88
Summary: 14


14 El Número de la Buena Suerte Capítulo 1

 _De la desgracia a la_ _esperanza_

 **San Antonio Texas**

Nuestra historia comienza en un **orfanato** , **sin** **embargo** , este no es el típico lugar lúgubre con monjas malvadas a su **cargo** , si había monjas pero eran cariñosas y **muy** **dedicados** con **los** niños, además el lugar estaba cerca del **famoso** **paseo** por el río, la mayoría de los niños que habitaban el **inmueble** eran hijos de **padres** que murieron tratando de cruzar lo **frontera** , mientras que a ellos los rescato la patrulla fronteriza de **Nuevo Laredo** , McAllen, o Brownsville. Las madres se las habían ingeniado para conseguir la ayuda de abogados, para así poder regularizar la situación migratoria de los infantes mientras los adoptaban. Los niños o **mejor** dicho los ahora adolescentes, fueron trasladados a San **Antonio** hacia cinco años, **cuando** ellos tenía entre 8 y 10 de **edad** y el centro estaba recién **abierto**. Es un hecho triste pero cierto que la gente comienza a perder interés en adoptar a un niño o niña conforme va **creciendo** , pero al grupo de 13 huérfanos que estuvo junto desde la **apertura** del lugar este hecho parecía no importarles demasiado, pues con paso del **tiempo** se **fue** creando una especie de familia entre ellos y las monjas; ellos trataban de ayudar a que los niños más pequeños que llegaban a la casa-hogar fueran adoptados por familias amorosas lo más pronto posible, aún por delante de ellos mismos.

Julio el **boliviano** del **orfanato** , era tranquilo y le gustaba aislarse del resto del grupo, pero seguía **formando** parte de el, le gustaba arreglar cosas rotas, sentir la humedad en el aire de la ciudad por las noches y tocar la **flauta** cuando nadie lo veía. Su **mejor** **amigo** , era el brasileño **Luciano** , le encantaba discutir con Manuel el chileno, aún así todos se querían como si fueran hermanos de sangre. Julio era protegido constantemente por María la venezolana, quien lo considera **muy** tierno. El chico en el fondo admiraba a Manuel. Julio y Manuel no **solo** discutían los **problemas** y disputas entre sus respectivos países, pero más que nada porque los dos querían mucho a María.

Luciano el brasileño era el más alto y fuerte del grupo desde un principio, también era **muy** alegre y risueño, nunca abusa de su fuerza, más que cuando se peleaba con Martín el argentino, casi siempre por algo relacionado con el fútbol. Sebastián el uruguayo era su **mejor amigo**. A Luciano me encantaba el **baile** y la comida, toda la comida. Luciano además era un **gran** aficionado a la fotografía y al Fútbol, Pedro y él combatían en duelos de **boxeo** y lucha de manera amistosa para mantenerse en forma, por si fuera poco sentían una gran afinidad y respeto mutuos

Sebastián, conocido por sus compañeros como "el Martín bueno," debido a su parecido físico con el argentino y a que ambos nacieron el mismo día en diferentes lados del Río de la Plata pero a una **distancia** **muy** corta, con tan solo **dos horas** de diferencia a favor de Martín. Sebastián era inteligente, calmado, además de bien potado en apariencia, pero en **realidad** era quien planeaba todas las travesuras que Martín ejecutaba sin  pensar demasiado. El chico uruguayo siempre era mediador y arbitro de las peleas entre Martín y Luciano, que eran sus mejores amigos, los respetaba a ambos, los quería mucho, pero de **vez** en cuando deseaba que un rayo partiera a esos **dos** cabeza dura, para poder vivir tranquilo.

Martín, conocido por sus amigos como "el Martín malo" no era ningún tonto, de hecho era excelente en matemáticas, sin **embargo** , no era tan listo como Sebastián, ya que tenía mucho menos paciencia y mucha más impulsividad que su **amigo** uruguayo, pero en cambio era mucho más carismático que este, todos los que lo conocían afirmaban que Martín era capaz de venderle hielo a un esquimal en el polo norte. Martín siempre molestaba a Manuel, en el fondo él **solo** busca la **amistad** del chileno pero nunca lo admitía de manera abierta, Sebastián y Maria eran sus mejores amigos, no se **lleva** muy bien con Luciano ni con Pedro el norteño.

Manuel el chileno era más cascarrabias del grupo, a pesar de eso, su actitud cínica y desconfiada **frente** a los demás era nada más una careta, que se caía con el **tiempo** y el buen trato, para **revelar** a un joven sensible, **dulce** y con un gran **talento** para escribir poemas, en donde las personalidades de sus amigos y la él mismo eran su tema favorito. Martín y Julio hacían enojar a Manuel solo por diversión, mientras tanto Francisco el ecuatoriano era su mejor amigo, y lo defendía de los insultos de Julio, pero Pedro el mexicano era su principal defensor  contra el acoso y las constantes bromas pesadas de Martín. Casi siempre detenía las peleas entre Francisco y Pedro, en secreto sentía la necesidad cuidar de Julio, aunque pensaba que boliviano no lo quería mucho

A María alias Vene, la venezolana del grupo le encanta admirar su propia belleza y la ajena en los espejos de la casa, la vanidad de la chica era enorme, pero ese rasgo no impedía que ella también contara con un corazón muy **noble**. Más allá tener un carácter demasiado fuerte, que a **menudo** la llevaba a tener peleas frecuente e intensas con Catalina la **colombiana** y **Blanca** la puertorriqueña, porque ellas eran sus peores enemigas y sus mejores amigas al mismo **tiempo**. María era una gran beisbolista, carateca, bailarina de casi todos los ritmos entre otras cosas.

Fernanda, de Costa Rica, era la más pequeña en cuando a edad dentro del grupo, pero compensaba su falta de años con una madurez **mental** impresionante, a parte de una fe muy fuerte hacia Dios, **debido** a esto tenía una personalidad calmada así como una mentalidad positiva, la chica era **amiga** **inseparable** de Itzel la **mexicana** sureña, Efraín el guatemalteco y Pedro el norteño, quienes le regalaban libros que leía con una avidez impresionante. Fernanda era pacifista por naturaleza, a pesar de eso no le templaban las manos a la hora de pelear para defender a sus hermanas y hermanos adoptivos.

Itzel, era una muchacha nacida en el Oaxaca en el sur de México, pero sus **padres** fueron inmigrantes hondureños, que se habían quedado varados en México, porque el tren en el **iban** hacia **los Estados** Unidos se atasco. A la joven le encantaba jugar y **trabajar** haciendo cosas con barro, gracias a eso era una artesana maravillosa con sus manos. Ella era la más pequeña en cuanto a estura del grupo, la joven siempre estaba dispuesta a cocinar para toda la gente del hospicio, además ejercía un **papel** muy **maternal** dentro del grupo, normalmente ella era quien calmaba o evitaba los pleitos entre María, Catalina y Blanca. Pedro, Efraín y Fernanda eran sus mejores amigos.

Efraín, el guatemalteco era un joven tranquilo, callado y dulce, le encantaba hacer dos cosas muy distintas, **tejer** junto con Itzel y arreglar  autos junto con Pedro. Su relación con ambos mexicanos era amistosa pero a veces se tornaba tensa, ya que él pensaba que Itzel y Pedro estaban enamorados, Efraín a su **vez** tenía sentimientos muy especiales por Itzel. La única persona con la Efraín peleaba a **menudo** era Sebastián gracias a que el uruguayo que era un, estupendo dibujante, elaboraba **retratos** de Itzel con **bastante** frecuencia y este hecho no lo dejar estar tranquilo por los celos.

Catalina **alias** Coco o **Cata** , era **colombiana** , tenía una rivalidad amistosa pero muy fuerte con María y Blanca, ejercía el papel de hermana mayor de Francisco, a quien cuidaba y sobreprotegía con un cariño casi asfixiante. Ella y Pedro solían discutir sin razón **todo** el tiempo, ella siempre parecía molestarse con la sola **presencia** del mexicano, pero ella lo buscaba a él o al revés, solo para seguir peleando, Francisco estaba **enamorado** de ella, pero Cata no lo quería de esa manera. La chica le tenía mucho cariño y cuidaba de Manuel, ya que sabía que esté realmente era muy tierno. Catalina era el miembro más inteligencia del grupo, gracias a su intensa pasión por la lectura y escritura y el canto

Pedro, era un muchacho nacido en **Sinaloa** , al norte de México. A pesar no tener la **misma** estatura de Luciano, por muy poco no lo igualaba en fuerza, además casi nunca se daba por vencido en un pleito, eso lo convertía en el mejor peleador del grupo. A parte pelear era muy bueno recordar cosas históricas, reparar **autos** junto con su **amigo** Efraín, eso sin tomar en **cuenta** sus dones musicales, sabía **cantar** , tocar la guitara, el acordeón y **hasta** componer música. Pedro consideraba a Manuel como su mejor amigo, cuidaba al chileno porque este le recordaba a su difunto hermano mayor, que para colmo también se llamaba Manuel. Pedro tenía pleitos muy seguido con Catalina, y por lo tanto sé peleaba aún más seguido con un Francisco porque este era muy celoso, solo digamos que el ecuatoriano pagaba muy caro los platos que Cata rompía, sin embargo, al mariachi como lo llamaban sus amigos le encanta escuchar cantar o leer a Cata y revolver su cabello cuando ella se descuidaba.

Francisco alias Pacho, como lo llamaba Cata, o Pancho, como lo llaman los demás, era un joven ecuatoriano muy serio y tímido la mayoría del tiempo, le gustaban mucho los animales especialmente los marinos, pero sobre todo las tortugas, también era muy bueno en la jardinería, él cuidaba con cariño de los dos arboles que estaban enfrente del orfanato. Manuel era su mejor amigo, solía pelear con Pedro, pero solo cuando Catalina estaba presente, porque el resto del tiempo se llevaban bien y más cuando Manuel necesitaba ayuda con algo. o detenía sus peleas. Le gustaba platicar mucho con María y Blanca, las defendía casi tanto como a Catalina. Pancho no se llevaba con Julio pero su rivalidad se debía a que hablaban mucho entre ellos, por lo tanto les faltaba conocerse más.

Blanca, era puertorriqueña, por lo tanto era única niña en la casa-hogar cuyos padres no habían muerto cruzando la frontera, sino en un accidente automovilístico, cuando viajaban de San Antonio a su hogar en Houston. Blanca siempre se disputaba el título de la chica más bella del hospicio con Catalina y María, a veces hasta Fernanda entraba en la discusión, pero todas eran buenas amigas así que el asunto no les importaba mucho en realidad, pero lo usaban para molestarse unas a las otras a menudo. Blanca era excelente para la química y la física, aunque su pasión era arquitectura, la joven amaba construir cosas. La puertorriqueña se llevaba de maravilla con todos, pero sentía cariño especial por Francisco.

El grupo de amigos sabía que solo quedaban tres años antes de que el primero de ellos cumpliera la mayoría de edad y tuviera que abandonar su hogar. La vida de los 13 huérfanos cambio para siempre, cuando una nueva joven llego vivir en el albergue un día soleado de mayo, Al principio Ana Camila batallo mucho para adaptarse a su nueva vida, porque a sus 14 años era muy difícil para la muchacha nicaragüense asimilar su orfandad. Los otros chicos y chicas decidieron tratar de alegrarle la vida a Ana Camila incluyéndola en actividades y travesuras; como cuando se iban a comer comida china, al centro comercial o a ver juegos de fútbol americano y otros deportes en la preparatoria cercana, en compañía de las madres o a escondidas de ellas eso era lo de menos.

El caso es que Ana Camila estuvo totalmente integrada al grupo de muchachos mayores en tan solo seis meses. Ana Camila era muy especial, irradiaba una energía muy cálida y su presencia podía sentirse desde muy lejos. La muchacha creía bastante en la astrología, así que le hizo una pulsera de estambre plateado a cada uno de sus compañeros con su respectivo nombre, su signo zodiacal y las letras AC grabadas con cuenta de vidrio, para que acordaran de ella, a pesar de que este gesto no iba muy de acuerdo con la educación religiosa que todos estaban recibiendo, las monjas comprendieron que las pulseras eran un símbolo de amistad y lo pasaron por alto.

Seis meses después Ana Camila fue adoptada por una dama de sociedad que era portuguesa, pero vivía en Atenas Grecia con su esposo, esto según lo que los muchachos pudieron averiguar a hurtadillas de sus cuidadoras. Ana Camila estaba renuente a marcharse y dejar a sus amigos, pero luego de que ella y sus compañeros sostuvieron una larga charla a solas por la noche, todos los demás le aconsejaron hasta más no poder que se fuera de allí para poder tener una familia de nuevo; a pesar de eso todos lloraron tras la partida de su amiga al día siguiente, además el pensamiento de la futura separación invadió sus mentes por semanas.

Dos meses más tarde alguien dejo una veladora en encendida por la noche, una chispa salto al suelo de madera, iniciando así un incendio terrible que lo devasto todo en cuestión de hora y media. afortunadamente a pesar de la confusión y el miedo nuestros héroes fueron capaces de sacar uno por uno a todos los niños y las monjas rompiendo las ventanas. Cuando todos los muchachos que se quedaron hasta el último momento intentaron salir juntos, el fuego intensifico y parecía que el techo se les a caer encima. De pronto una mujer quebró desde afuera una de las pesadas puertas de metal con solo una patada, después entro con calma asombrosa en aquel infierno, ya que una extraña pero pacifica aura de color dorado la protegía, en seguida le grito a los asustado jóvenes que se apresuraran a seguirla.

El orfanato quedo hecho cenizas, pero al todos se salvaron. -bueno parece que ahora tendré que adoptarlos a ustedes también,- dijo la mujer misteriosa cuando el ambiente se calmo un poco, -vamos chicos una amiga suya esta ansiosa por verlos, entonces Ana Camila apareció con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, lo primero que hizo darles un gran abrazo a todos.


End file.
